Portable telecommunications devices, such as radiotelephones (e.g., cellular telephones), have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. With their increase in popularity, radiotelephones have also been undergoing miniaturization to facilitate storage and portability. Indeed, some contemporary radiotelephone models are only 11-12 centimeters in length. As a result of the decreasing size of radiotelephones, spring-loaded clips have been employed to attach radiotelephones to the clothing of users.
Increasingly, radiotelephone users want to attach their radiotelephones to various objects, including belts, pockets, waistbands of pants and skirts, purse straps, notebooks, and the like. A high clamping force is desired to ensure that radiotelephones clamped to such objects cannot become easily unattached therefrom.
Unfortunately, the clamping force of conventional spring-loaded clips may be inadequate to prevent radiotelephones from being accidentally dislodged and thereby damaged as a result of being dropped. Conventional spring-loaded clips typically utilize a "clothes pin"-style design. In order to overcome the spring force when removing or securing a clip of this type to a belt or other article of clothing, a user squeezes a pair of finger pads that act as levers that open the clip. The force that a user can comfortably exert between his/her thumb and forefinger in order to squeeze these finger pads in order to overcome the spring force can be somewhat limited. As a result, to facilitate user operation, springs with inadequate force to securely attach a radiotelephone to an object are often utilized.
Supporting clips can add to the cost of radiotelephone manufacture. In addition, supporting clips can be somewhat bulky and obtrusive and thereby hinder miniaturization efforts. Accordingly, there is a need for an attachment device that can securely attach a radiotelephone to various objects, yet be easily manipulated by users. Furthermore, there is a need for an attachment device that is cost-effective to manufacture and that does not impede miniaturization.
Increasingly, handheld radiotelephones are being equipped with features once reserved for desktop telephones. For example, radiotelephones are being equipped with speaker phone features that allow "hands-free" operation. Accordingly, there is a need to support radiotelephones on a desktop or other surface to facilitate hands-free operation.